A variety of restraint systems have been developed for children. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,725 to Wood describes a child restraint strap for a shopping cart.
The Consumer Product Safety Alert, concerning Shopping Cart Safety Alert, from the Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC #5075), indicates that an annual average of 21,600 children ages 5 years and under, are treated in U.S. hospital emergency rooms for falls from shopping carts during the years 1985-1996, including 22,200 falls in 1996 alone.
In July 2004, a voluntary standard for shopping carts was published to prevent falls. The American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) issued a voluntary standard, Standard Consumer Safety Performance Specification for Shopping Carts (F2372.04) addressing this fall risk. The Standard applies to children ages 6 months. (15 lbs+) up to 48 months (up to 35 lbs).
Improved safety devices for children are desired.